


Arthur as Hermes

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to anon request for Arthur as Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur as Hermes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello nonnie! Thank you for being my first ever Ask Box request! I’m very flattered :D You requested Apollo, but I did Hermes!Arthur instead, because ~~he is the protector of travelers, the patron of poets, a god of transitions who moves between our world and the afterlife and there’s one particular traveler I need him to protect because poetry and no I have no idea why he has looooong haaaaair I’m sorry~~ I like wings :) Thank you  <3

I give you Hermes!Arthur instead, anon! I hope you like it :)

**[TUMBLR](http://albymangroves.tumblr.com/post/65097761832/hello-nonnie-thank-you-for-being-my-first-ever)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Hermes-Arthur-409550369)  |  LJ**

 

 


End file.
